


Pyxis

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 6: Seasons, F/M, Spabel Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles; from a woman worth of spring's first bloom to a mini story of a little family in a  secret garden. {for Spabel Week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyxis

**a. spring**

He was up too early today, even though he had packed all of his belongings he would fly with to Barcelona at 10 AM later. Emma was still in her deep slumber on the other side of the bed and he tried to demolish the desire to kiss her temple (even tenderly)—since he knew exactly how tired she was after last night's meeting and—cough private occassion. He stepped out of the house while Pyxis was still be the compass of the sky and Hydra was a King other constellations could not deny.

His eyebrows were almost knitted with eyes lingered long on a white flower in the corner of her backyard. He came closer and yes, the nature didn't do any lies.

Antonio curved a smile and picked the pretty little thing. Put it beside her pillow, hoping that when she opened her eyes later all she found was the flower—because she was worth of spring's first bloom.

* * *

 

**b. south**

Emma declined Mei's offering of spending the spring with her and Kiku in an old house near a temple on a hill in remote area of Hokkaido, and even when Erika gave her a free access to a simple yet pretty cottage in her house, she choose to play with Antonio's guessing game.

He didn't tell her the destination and her ticket was on his hand, he took the whole control. She shouldn't read everything on the airport and only allowed to have her earphones plugged on so she couldn't hear the announcement. All she knew was the flight was long and when they arrived, scattered leaves were everywhere.

She checked the compass she always put in her backpack—and the white arrow was pointing to (almost exactly) to her front. Then Antonio hugged her from behind while she was pondering where it was—and whispered, "Welcome to 'autumn in most southern area of Peru'!"

* * *

 

**c. garden**

It weighed his shoulders when he knew that the trade in his ports were not as fine as he had calculated.

However, as if these two had easily understood his burden, Emma and Lovino would drag him into the secret garden they had in between the hills of southern Iberia if he was seen sulking in his room and Emma would cook the best dish put into a box.

Seeing how Emma played with their little Southern Italian boy in between the flowers of the spring, rolling and tickling each other and laughing and hugging—what was the loss of trade, again? The two were the north pole of magnetic field and he was the red arrow.


End file.
